


O.F.F (I wanna make a mess)

by noona_in_too_deep



Series: Fanxy Child [4]
Category: FANXY CHILD (Band), Penomeco - Fandom, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Based on Song Lyrics, Clubbing, F/M, Fangirls, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Meco is the cutest, Mirror Sex, Self-Indulgent, Zico fangirl turned into Penomeco fangirl, but he's also really hot, lots of fluffy sex as well, mention of Dean and Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_in_too_deep/pseuds/noona_in_too_deep
Summary: “I wanna make a mess on your bed, your body, your phone, your ex.“A perfect prompt for a fic from Penomeco’s song O.F.F on Breakers.





	O.F.F (I wanna make a mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for this highly self indulgent mess, but I went to Penomeco‘s concert, was absolutely smitten, had an R-rated dream about him and lost my mind over the [lyrics to O.F.F](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZTKDwFI_7w) \- and I kinda just needed to write this fic loosely based on the lyrics.
> 
> Penomeco is so precious, he deserves all the love out there and a couple more fics that get him laid. Big shout out to [Gone Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618085?view_adult=true) while I’m at it.
> 
> I hope you don’t mind that I gave the OFC a name, but replace it with y/n while you read if you prefer. I also hope you don’t mind me switching the point of view from her to Meco every now and then or that I ended up writing another club scenario. But the night before the concert I went to Cakeshop and I loved it, hence it turned out like this.

 

“Mina, what are you doing here?“

 

“Midori? Hahaha, again? We keep running into each other, right?“

 

“Yeah, what a coincidence. Are you on the 9:15 flight to Seoul, too?“

 

“Yup. Really, what a coincidence. Let‘s ask them to switch seats so we can sit together and chat during the flight, OK?“

 

She snickers as she advances a few steps in the boarding queue. This was really too funny, because just last night she had bumped into her acquaintance Midori, a DJ and producer on Jazzy Sport, at a friend‘s club in Shibuya.

 

She had been in Tokyo to do some ground work for a music festival later this year, but decided to add a few days of vacation in South Korea after the end of the trip. Recharging her batteries during a solo trip to one of her favorite places in the world is just what she needs right now, because her recent break-up had been ugly and draining. When she remembers that it was her ex that introduced her to Midori a few years back, her heart still stings and she curses it.

 

“So what are you doing in Seoul?“ Her newfound travel buddy distracts her from her thoughts.

 

“Me? I‘m just going on a vacation to unwind...“ she says with a broad smile, adding “...just walk around the city, check out some museums and galleries and eat a lot of delicious food... you know, nothing that has to do with nightlife. What about you?“

 

“I‘m playing at this club called Cakeshop in Itaewon tonight. I‘ll put you on the guest list. And if you like Korean food you should join us for the artist dinner before going to club as well, we‘re going to an amazing place and there‘s actually some people I‘d like you to meet.“

 

Talking like a waterfall, the Japanese is his usual social butterfly self, always busy networking and connecting people. But the last couple of days in Tokyo have been an intense mixture of jetlag, business meetings, catching up with friends and checking out some new clubs and artists.

 

She feels the first few dull pulses of a headache throbbing behind her brows at the mere thought of continuing this streak of too much talking, partying and alcohol combined with too little sleep in Seoul, but Midori is relentless in his persuasion.

 

“OK. Sold.“ she sighs - giving in seems the only way to make him shut up - before she leans back in the plane seat and closes her eyes for a nap.

 

In the evening, she wishes she had said “no“ when she plasters concealer over the dark circles under her eyes as she gets ready to go to the restaurant Midori texted her. She would prefer to crawl under the covers now, because if the other guys she will meet tonight talk only half as much as Midori, she knows it will be a long night. Instead she shoots herself a smile in the mirror one more time to lift her spirit before she closes the door behind her.

 

The next time she closes a door behind her, she stands in a sleek private dining room of the bustling, uber-cool Hannamdong restaurant and feels three pairs of eyes on her. Midori jumps up and catches her in a hug and goes on to introduce her to the local resident DJs of Cakeshop that will be playing with him later on.

 

“Have a seat, please. We‘re still waiting for two old friends of mine. They are Korean, but we met while they lived in Tokyo as teenagers.“

 

She nods and smiles politely as she starts leafing through the mouth-watering menu. But her throat runs dry when the door opens and Midori hauls himself at the two guests among a flood of excited greetings and pats on the back, because once the taller one takes off his face mask, it doesn‘t take her long to recognize him as Zico, _the_ Z-I-CO, an artist she follows and admires. She recognizes the other man with him as Penomeco, who she started to notice because of his appearances with Zico and Fanxy Child, but doesn‘t really keep tabs on.

 

 _Fucking Midori, of course he knows literally everyone,_ she thinks. She just wishes he had warned her. Now she‘s struggling to keep her composure instead of stuttering and grinning stupidly like a fangirl in front of Zico. _Damn_ , but he really is attractive up close: everything from the intense eyes and the ridiculously plush lips to his tall, slender, yet broad shouldered frame makes her want to stare, but she keeps her eyes glued on Midori as he introduces Woo Jiho.

 

She‘s a pro, she worked with countless artists she follows and admires and managed never to make a fool of herself. So she does what she usually does to keep her cool in those situations: she wills her lips to stretch into a gracious smile and greets Zico with the same noncommittal friendliness with which she would greet a shopkeeper, a housekeeping maid or a street sweeper.

 

Instead, she lets her focus linger on the man Midori introduces as Jung Dongwook. She is so concentrated on ignoring Zico, that she is startled when there is something in her stomach giving her a tiny, unexpected electric shock as if she touched something statically charged when shy, pretty, slanted eyes meet hers for a second before the man looks back at the ground and rubs the back of his neck slightly awkwardly.

 

 _Cute_. Zico‘s cute friend, the one that just gets the last bit of spotlight after Zico, Crush and Dean appear on screen, the guy that somehow reminds her of a fluffy hamster - that is her tag for Penomeco. His adorable nervousness and awkwardness on the stage of SMTM6 and [Yu Huiyeol‘s Sketchbook](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yN7vdWHbbJM) is forever burned in her memory. However, she has to admit he looks more interesting and handsome in person than on screen.

 

Midori speaks Japanese to the two newcomers, so she doesn‘t really catch what he says, but she hears him mention the name of the entertainment company she works for and how the two young men nod while their eyes flick to her. Her smile feels plastered on her face the longer the three men talk, but luckily the waitress interrupts them to take their order.

 

As everywhere in the world when like-minded people meet, an animated conversation partly in English, partly Korean, partly Japanese about music, nightlife and the entertainment industry develops quickly. She even manages to leave the starstruck fangirl behind and talk to Jiho on eye level, because they both get equally agitated talking about the same artists.

 

But as much as she tries to fully enjoy and follow the exchange about the current respective scenes in Korea, Japan and Europe, she feels her attention tugging her persistently to her left, where Penomeco took a seat. He is quiet, especially compared to the superabundance of words from Midori and Jiho, but just his presence and the pleasant, raspy, slightly nasal tone of his tiny injections like _hmm, ah_ or _jjinjja_ somehow make her whole left side warm with the awareness of his proximity. Her closest guess to what this could mean is that it is an displacement activity of her brain to shift its focus from fangirling over Zico.

 

Over the admittedly superb food and a couple of rounds of beer, the conversation continues to explore this and that related to music and she feels abso-fucking-lutely glad she accepted Midori‘s invitation even when the inevitable happens and Midori advertises Zico and Penomeco.

 

“Mina-chan, did you know, our Zico here is a real celebrity here in Korea. He‘s the reason why we need this private dining room, if we had a table outside fans wouldn‘t let us eat in peace, he‘s that famous.“

 

Dongwook makes a remark in Korean she doesn‘t understand, but she gets the sharp, teasing tone and how Jiho demands _geumanhae!_ slightly annoyed before Midori continues.

 

“And Penomeco here is a rising star on the Korean hip hop scene. You should book them for the music festival in Tokyo you‘re planning - or one of the other ones you got up your sleeve.“

 

She allows herself a glance to her left as Dongwook shifts in his seat flustered and bites his lower lip. It‘s endearing, really.

 

“Yeah, actually I know their music and I really love it. The song [L.I.E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZwfwEP9QUE) you did together is amazing, great beat and really one of the most interesting and real lyrics I‘ve heard in a long time.“

 

She watches Zico‘s eyes widen in surprise before they lock with Penomeco‘s and both young men erupt in a happy _oooooooh_ in surprise that she knows their music. This is even more endearing, so she laughs while Jiho says something about _gasa_ in Korean to Dongwook. Probably his English was not good enough to capture what she said about the lyrics of his song, but now he understands and flashes a genuine smile with a mix of pride and shyness at her.

 

“Thank you.“

 

The way the slight misalignment of his upper teeth make an appearance between his quirked lips makes Dongwook look even cuter. It effectively blows away the dark cloud of the thought that the song‘s lyrics perfectly described the disenchantment that came with falling out of love and watching her last relationship fall to shambles.

 

“However“ she continues “I‘m sorry to say that for Tokyo we are only booking Japanese artists, this time it‘s supposed to showcase only local talent. And the booking for the one in June in Barcelona is finished already. But we have two really interesting female Korean-American artists in the line-up, [Yaeji](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoxCItHxLiM&feature=youtu.be) and [Tokimonsta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qn5MRov_OI). Do you know them?“

 

The table conversation steers back to general music issues and she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. When she comes back, her smile freezes because even though the three old friends switched back to Japanese, she catches “last Boiler Room“ and her ex-boyfriend‘s name as well as Midori flicking her a caught look before hissing something about “ex“ to Zico and Meco.

 

Great. Fucking great. Not only does the mention of his name ruin her mood, now the four Korean guys in the room probably think she‘s a jockey slut. But she‘s not willing to let this ruin the evening and remembers the saying that once your reputation is down the drain you will be able to enjoy life even more freely.

 

Actually, maybe not going home alone tonight is an excellent idea and why should she even be concerned what anyone here thought about her. She lets her eyes wander to Zico when she speaks up, but he is immersed in his mobile phone.

 

“Yeah. Alex and me were a couple for three years, but we went separate ways recently.“

 

“I‘m sorry.“

 

The soft-spoken words from her left catch her off guard. She blinks at Dongwook and has to blink again when she sees the sincere compassion instead of judgment in his expression. His deep brown eyes make her bold resolve to get some action tonight crumble. Instead, she would like to pinch his full cheeks and hug him. She wants to rest her head in his lap while he strokes her hair until she falls asleep - wait, what was she thinking? Was she drunk already?

 

Her weird train of thoughts is disrupted as she watches Penomeco‘s eyes widen in sudden realization as he taps his hand on his thigh excitedly.

 

“ _Majayo_ , he‘s that guy who produced this song for G-Dragon-sunbaenim and Haesol-ie... so, do you know G-Dragon?“

 

“No, I don‘t know him personally - I wish!“

 

She laughs amused and her mood brightens instantly, because Dongwook just looks too cute as he waits for her answer with obvious enthusiasm and his darling accent thaws her hardened heart.

 

“He‘s a big G-Dragon fan, you should hear his rendition of Heartbreaker at the Noraebang.“ Zico dryly supplies without looking up from his phone.

 

“Everyone is a GD fan in Korea.“ Meco counters and bites his lip.

 

“Not only in Korea.“ She supplies with a grin.

 

She‘s starting to like this guy. I mean, who wouldn‘t like a guy who is cute - well, _pretty_ even - seems caring, raps like a devil and sings like an angel. And likes G-Dragon. And who has an intriguing tattoo peeking out his left sleeve. And who has a lip ring that draws your attention to the way he seems to constantly either to lick or bite or press his lips together or stretch his lower lip down - the ring must feel pretty amazing.

 

Luckily, before she gets completely carried away by her observations the group gets ready to leave. But to her dismay, both Penomeco and Zico don‘t want to join them in going to the club, Meco saying he doesn‘t really like going to crowded places like this and Zico claiming he still has to work. Luckily, an already tipsy Midori starts his persuasion attack on the two young men - and if a sober Midori can work magic, a slightly drunk Midori is even better at crushing every argument against joining them.

 

Somehow, she‘s not sure whether she would be more disappointed if only Zico joined or if only Meco joined - fortunately she doesn‘t have to decide, as Midori manages to coax both of them into a taxi towards Itaewon-ro. He shoves her in the back seat after them as he calls shotgun for the front seat, making her tumble almost on top of Penomeco.

 

“Ah, sorry, sorry!“

 

“ _Gwenchana_. OK.“

 

Dongwook facepalms himself internally. Why did he speak Korean automatically? And just one word - no, not even a word, an expression even a kindergarten kid knows - in English? Why is speaking English so much harder than writing? He believes he does a decent job writing lyrics in English and practices singing them without too much of an embarrassing accent, so why is talking to a stranger so much harder? Maybe it‘s harder because he doesn‘t want this gorgeous girl be a stranger, which makes him extra awkward around her.

 

She‘s stunning, really. He has gathered that much by shooting her shy side-glances all through dinner. The problem is what to say to her, really. That‘s why he was so quiet in the restaurant and now wrecks his brain what to say, but it’s impossible to think of anything with the way her thigh touches his on the narrow backseat - its warmth feels like it is burning a hole into his skin - or the way the soft fragrance particles find their way into his nostrils when she flips her hair.

 

While he taxes his brain, he catches himself at his habit of pushing his jaw and lower lip down while playing with his tongue against his lower teeth, because he feels her gaze on his mouth. He clamps his lips shut tight in embarrassment and could swear she let out a tiny chuckle, but the traffic is too loud to be sure.

 

Jiho shows him something on his phone, but he‘s not really paying attention. His thoughts still look for a witty, charming line or topic to start a conversation, but stealing a glance at her pretty side-profile as she looks out the window does not help - neither does the memory of last weekend when he was over at Jiho‘s studio and they facetimed with Dean, who was still in London. Hyuk bragged about the girls there and Jiho joined in making stupid, juvenile jokes about “riding the white horse“, leading to the two of them teaming up against Dongwook, because he didn‘t have any experience with Western girls.

 

The whole episode stuck in his head and slowly expands like fog in his brain against his better judgment. Because she‘s too pretty to be interested in him. Or not single enough. Or she‘s here with Midori even, who knows. And if none of the above applies, she will surely be more interested in Jiho - as usual. He has the fame, the looks and the body plus this cold, arrogant aura that somehow makes all the girls want to scratch beneath that surface.

 

He himself is more of the leftover guy whenever he goes out with Jiho and Hyuk. He‘s not tall, he‘s not skinny. He is usually too awkward around girls in the beginning and often gets caught in the “nice guy“ trap - and it‘s never the “nice guy“ who gets laid. It‘s not that he‘s terrible at flirting, it‘s just that he whenever he _really_ feels attracted to a girl, he gets as nervous as in front of the red camera light flashing when he‘s on TV.

 

When they enter the club he is relieved that it is too loud to have a proper conversation anyway. They head straight for the little area behind the DJ booth, bathed in red light from the emblematic Cakeshop neon sign on the wall, and he watches out of the corner of his eyes how she starts to tap her foot and sway slightly to the hip house track playing.

 

He absentmindedly pushes up his longsleeve to look at his tattoo of a Coca Cola bottle. Then he looks at her figure as she bends her waist. It‘s perfect. Perfectly proportioned like a coco bottle, not like an unrealistic, exaggerated hourglass, but healthy curves that make you want to run your hands over them.

 

What Penomeco doesn‘t know is that she also had the impulse to run her hands over him earlier: as he walked down the stairs in front of her she couldn't help but want to reach out touch the short, recently trimmed black hair on his neck below the longer, bleached strands that fall into his eyes, because it looked so soft and inviting.

 

What Penomeco knows is that she keeps stealing glances in their direction while she talks to some Korean girl - probably the girlfriend of one of the other DJs - however, he has no idea that he is the focus of her attention. Still, he gathers his courage to ask with a nod in Mina‘s direction:

 

“Bro, is she with you?“

 

“What, Mina? Nah, man, my lady is at home and Mina is just a friend.“

 

“Oooohooo, sounds like someone is interested in her. All I‘m saying is _white horse_!“ Zico annoyingly chimes in with a big, fat teasing grin on his face.

 

That joke is really getting lame, Dongwook thinks, but Midori apparently thinks it‘s hilarious and laughs so hard he spills half of his drink over Jiho‘s expensive sneakers. The three of them start bantering like the high school boys they used to be, getting lost in reminiscing the good old days in Tokyo.

 

Being good at multitasking, she keeps half an ear on their conversation, even though she can‘t really understand Japanese, but it‘s just nice to hear them laugh. She glances over at the trio laughing as Jiho does a miniature version of some silly dance that apparently holds a special meaning to the three friends, as Dongwook laughs so hard his knees almost give in. He looks so cute that it makes her grin from ear to ear and step over towards the trio.

 

“Let me in on the joke, Midori-san, Dongwook-ssi!“

 

If she was thinking straight, she might notice that she is completely ignoring Jiho by now, all the sparkling from her eyes flying towards Meco. But she‘s too busy smiling at him to notice. She‘s too busy grappling with the oxymoron how this guy can be so cute and fluffy that all she wants to do is coo over him, and how at the same time he can be so hot and worth every sin.

 

Because underneath all that cuteness when his eyes turn into crescents and his cheekbones protrude as he giggles, Dongwook has something very alluring and magnetic. It makes her want to peel the cuteness away and dive into his deep and dirty side. The only problem is: he doesn‘t seem too interested, because with her, he is just awkward and only warms up when he jokes around with the other men.

 

When it‘s time for Midori to start playing, he takes out the tempo from the build up of the previous DJ and starts his set with Danny Krivit‘s epic re-edit of Earth, Wind & Fire‘s _[Brazilian Rhyme](https://youtu.be/h2qgfQu3Dho)_. The grin he shoots her shows that he intentionally picked the same track as the last song that was played at their friend’s club in Tokyo last night. Her hands fly in the air as she squeals in delight.

 

But she‘s not the only one, there are a couple of screams and whistles from the audience, which is jam-packed by now. However, more notably are two deep, masculine _whoa_ next to her - and she cracks up when she sees Zico and Penomeco mirror each other in awed appreciation of the track by pulling their famous shark face with dropped jaw and corners of the mouth pulling down low.

 

“Ah, Hyoseob-ie!“ Jiho exclaims while still looking at his friend.

 

Dongwook nods enthusiastically and explains to Mina: “Our friend Crush loves this song.“

 

The girl from before is suddenly by her side again and grabs her hand to tug her to the dancefloor and zealously says something in Korean, but she only catches _unnie_. As she is dragged past Dongwook, she shoots him a mock pleading glance and reaches out her hand for him. A warm tingling feeling bubbles in her stomach at how for a second his eyes widen and his smile is wiped off his face. He even takes a step in her direction and lifts his hand, but just that moment Jiho lands his paw on his shoulder with a thud that makes him flinch and entangles him in a conversation.

 

The dancefloor is crowded and she would prefer to stay in Meco‘s company. However Midori is picking up speed again, transitioning slowly towards house territory through a few more disco edits and she likes what he plays, so she abandons her body to the music pulsing through the speakers, flowing through her spine and making it sway and bend this way and that way.

 

Without noticing she closes her eyes while dancing, but she catches a glimpse of bleached hair somewhere between cool blonde and icy aluminum to her side. She smiles and nods at Dongwook - and she is rewarded with a pretty and not even that shy smile back.

 

It‘s so crowded that people bump into each other all the time - but maybe, just maybe she is dancing a bit more in Penomeco‘s private space than necessary, an exited awareness flaring up each time her hips brush past his hand, each time his shoulder bumps into hers and each time their fingers touch briefly.

 

Suddenly there is a drunk guy too close by her side, yelling something into her ear and grabbing her elbow when she lifts her hand to keep some distance between them. Dongwook reacts immediately and slings an arm around her shoulder, pulling her away, but taking a step towards the guy at the same time.

 

“Back off.“ he barks.

 

Maybe the woke feminist side in her should protest that she is perfectly capable of defending herself, but actually she thinks it‘s freaking hot how assertive and protective - hell, even possessive - he acted. She could see herself having fun with those more traditional Korean gender roles as her mind races to other places and occasions where he could be assertive and possessive (mostly: a bed) just as her gaze gets caught on Penomeco‘s lip ring glistening in the scarce light for the n-th time tonight.

 

She swallows a small surge of disappointment when his hand moves away from her shoulder as soon as the guy left. Maybe she jumped to conclusions too quickly and he was just being a gentleman. After all, it is hard to tell what goes on behind those smooth, handsome features of his.

 

There is only one way to find out: try. She turns so that she shows her back to Dongwook and takes one, two steps backwards until she feels his body against hers. To her surprise, he does not move away - to her delight he actually rests his hand on her hip, pulling her back gently until her body rests fully against him. A happy grin spreads across her lips. It‘s perfect.

 

“Neomo yeppeoyo.“

 

The way his breath tingles on her neck is so sweet she has to bite her lip just as he presses his fingers a little harder against her hipbone, making her push her ass back against him a bit more.

 

The moment is as intense as it is short, as Penomeco detaches himself quickly again. She wonders if she did anything wrong, but she remembers that unlike back home where by now she would finally be kissing him passionately in the middle of the dancefloor, things are a bit more toned down and kept private in Korea.

 

Plus, she saw a few girls snapping photos of Zico and Penomeco earlier, so a different set of rules applies here. Still, she is disappointed and can‘t help but pout at the loss of body contact.

 

“So... hm... you want to go for coffee?“

 

She must have been bad at hiding her surprise at his suggestion, because he suddenly looks nervous and pinches his lips together flustered. _Coffee, seriously?_ She thinks and wrecks her brain if she ever heard that it‘s a Korean code for _wanna go home with me?_ like _wanna go and have ramen?_ would be in Japan in this situation.

 

To her surprise Meco seems to have meant his question literally, as they end up in front of two iced americanos at the 24h McDonalds around the corner from Cakeshop. She bites her straw lost in thought about the possible outcomes of this night, because she somehow fears he changed his mind or is not really interested in her after all. It‘s confusing, really.

 

Dongwook senses the uneasy atmosphere and curses himself for having been too timid to ask the question that was really burning on the tip of his tongue, because he was just too afraid to be rejected by this stunning girl. He tries to hide his nervous hands under the table and unintentionally mirrors her actions as he starts playing with his straw with his lips.

 

A song he remembers luckily comes to his rescue.

 

“Do you maybe know this song?“

 

He raps the intro of  _[Action](https://youtu.be/sH1W7XU8Sh8)_  by DPR Live and Grey:

 

“I think I’m in love with

The way your nail glitter

The way your hair falls

The way you constantly

Bite on that coffee straw.“

 

She chuckles happily, because a man who chooses to get his message across through songs is just too endearing - and now she sees what she has been looking to confirm sparkling in his eyes: interest. Adoration. Want.

 

With the confirmation comes bravery, so she brushes the side of her lower leg against his when she uncrosses her legs.

 

“You‘re cute, you know that?“

 

And his reaction is really nothing short of cute as he shakes his hands in a negating gesture in front of his equally shaking head adorned by a shy giggle. The amused grin on her face spreads wider as she feels his the back of his toes rub up and down her calf under the table. She giggles and almost feels like a teenager when they tangle their legs hidden by the table.

 

But they‘re not teenagers anymore and if etiquette forbids public display of affection, there‘s only one conclusive remedy: go private.

 

“Let‘s get outta here.“ she offers, her smile openly suggestive.

 

“Come with me?“ he holds her gaze.

 

“Yeah. Good idea. Your home?“

 

“Hmmm... geunyang... nae jib...“ his thoughts race to the current state of disaster his studio apartment is in - plus the fact that his bed wasn‘t ideal for the kind of activities he had in mind right now, because it was tucked up the stairs so low below the ceiling that he would bump his head constantly - or she would bump her head if she was on top.

 

Oh shit, he can‘t fuck this up now, but the anticipating way she is looking at him makes him forget all his English again.

 

“Hmmm-maybe-mhotel?“

 

Her thoughts quickly flick to how she left her room in the little design boutique hotel in Myeongdong, but since she only arrived today she didn‘t even have time to make a mess of it yet. So she just shrugs her shoulders and breathes _yeah_ while she grabs her bag and walks out so close their shoulders brush, making Dongwook rest his hand on the small of her back all the way till they hail a cab.

 

She hands the taxi driver her hotel‘s business card and is unsettled by Meco‘s confused look.

 

“You know a motel in Seoul?“

 

“Uh, yes? Well, it‘s not a motel, it‘s my hotel. Any other options since you didn‘t want to go to your place?“ her tone is amused, because where else would they go. Right? But there is one idiosyncrasy about hook ups in the Eastern hemisphere that she didn‘t think about.

 

“Ah, _your_ hotel. Not love motel.“ the words bounce with realization and his adorable accent.

 

“What? An hour hotel? Seriously? Oh god, that would have been so funny!“

 

She giggles at the thought of following this handsome stranger to one of those sleazy places with the curtains out front protecting the patrons‘ privacy when they get out the car that she only knows from the outside - it would definitely be a first. Just like going home with someone before they even kissed.

 

“Sorry, we don‘t really have a lot of those places where I live, that‘s why it‘s funny for me. And I don‘t know... I was kinda hoping for more than just one short hour?“

 

She watches Penomeco bite his lip and gulp as she finishes her sentence with a smile and hooded eyes, scooting a little closer on the backseat until her knee touches his thigh. Her eyes are unable to move their focus away from his silver lip ring.

 

His movements are fast and secure as he slides closer, spreads his hand across her neck and jaw just under her ear and carefully tilts her head as he leans over until his lips come too close to focus - she closes her eyes and feels Meco‘s lips on top of hers. They are soft and parted, making her open her mouth and gasp quietly when she feels his tongue slide in and the foreign hardness of his lip ring when they deepen the kiss.

 

Now she is glad the coffee sobered her up a bit, because the way Dongwook claims her mouth makes her head spin and her stomach buzz warmly, because suddenly his hands are everywhere: with purpose they glide down her shoulders and back, grab her hip, squeeze her thigh and even covertly run over her breast quickly.

 

Penomeco tastes like coffee and heaven - and him kissing her is even better than heaven, it makes her want to drown in the intensity of his kiss and never come up for air again. To her dismay, the taxi ride is way too short to get enough of him, so she grabs his hand and they hurry toward her room that still smells of the floral shampoo she used earlier.

 

One look at her as she sits down on the bed with her eyes beckoning him over and her smile so alluring and hungry is enough to make his confidence falter momentarily while he is still busy getting rid of his sneakers. _Damn, she‘s out of his league, isn‘t she?_ he thinks and wonders if there‘s any catch, if any second he does something stupid and she throws him out. Or worse: if he disappoints her, be it with his less-than-modelesque body or his qualities as a lover. He wants her really bad, but just as bad he wants to make her happy. It makes him break out in cold sweat.

 

Trying to mask his nervously galloping thoughts he quickly takes the few steps to the bed and sits beside her while she watches him, waiting. His lips and mouth feel dry so instead of kissing her, Dongwook hugs her slowly, tentatively. Sensing how she melts her body to his in the embrace, he starts placing small, soft kisses down her elegant neck before he lets his hands roam her back and sides.

 

She locks her hands behind his neck, mentally noting that the short hair in the back feels every bit as soft and fluffy as it looks. He sees her eyes light up when she looks at him before connecting their lips. He feels her lowering herself down on the bed and pulling him with her until he is lying half on top of her with one thigh between her legs. He presses his thigh up into her groin at the same time as he slips one hand under her shirt and is rewarded with her breath audibly hitching and her hands fisting into his longsleeve.

 

Gaze flicking to Penomeco‘s left hand that is propped up next to her head, she remembers the intriguing glimpses of the tattoos she got earlier, so she slides both palms under his shirt with the intent of getting rid of it.

 

“Wait.“

 

He reaches for the light switches in the headboard, switching all lights off before pulling his shirt over his head. She erupts in giggles, because it‘s pitch black in the room now.

 

“No, this won‘t do, I want to see your tattoos!“

 

“What? Hmmmm... OK...“

 

They fumble with the different light settings until they find something glowing low and sexy, but still allowing her a good look at his sleeve. Fascination is painted over her pretty face as she twists and turns his left arm, taking a close look at the cymbal-banging monkey, the bible, the UFO, the lighthouse, the donut with the knife... she chuckles at the little Coca Cola bottle and reads with utter captivation:

 

“No guts no glory. Work smarter not harder. Wow, these are really awesome. Really unique. I love them.“

 

As he watches her lips close gently on top of the _Paulus_ on his left hand after she placed a peck on the little question mark on his pinky and the music note on his index finger, he feels her admiration of his tattoos managed to replace his nervousness with confidence. As he plays with a finger under the hem of her shirt he asks:

 

“You got any?“

 

“Nope. Virgin skin. Go ahead, convince yourself.“

 

He doesn‘t need to be told twice and peels away layer by layer of clothes amid a myriad of kisses to worship every newly freed inch of silky, fair skin, appreciating her round breasts with both palms first, gently squeezing and weighting, then with his lips around her nipples.

 

When the lip ring drags against her sensitive nub, she lets out a sigh - she could swear Meco did it on purpose and is now smirking against her breast. But teasing is a game for two, so she frees herself and pushes Dongwook to lie down with both palms against his broad chest.

 

Getting the response she hoped for, she enjoys how his breath picks up and his eyes darken as she taunts his nipples with her tongue before testing how far she can go with her teeth until he flinches.

 

“Sorry...“ she grins against his smooth skin “... you‘re just too delicious.“

 

“Bad girl.“

 

His cute accent melts her heart every time, so she looks up with a playful grin. He smiles back at her complicidly - the chemistry between them sparkles and fizzles and blankets the whole room comfortably. Nothing outside this room matters anymore. It could be the end of the world outside and she couldn‘t care less. All that matters is that only the two of them share this intimate feeling of closeness, the small gestures and caresses until the sun rises.

 

“I can be a good girl - if you prefer.“ she says flirtatiously.

 

It makes him chuckle, but then his breath catches as she trails moist kisses down his torso, all the while keeping her eyes trained on him until she reaches his pants. She enjoys the instant reaction on his face when she runs her hands over his bulge. He does that thing with his lower lip and his tongue flicking forward again - it looks fucking hot as hell.   

 

This makes her grow impatient, so she makes quick work of his baggy pants and underwear, freeing his erection from its prison. She unconsciously bites her lip as she wraps her hand around Penomeco‘s thick, substantial cock, making a mental note that this saying about a man‘s nose and the you-know-what relation is not necessarily that wrong.

 

The little raspy gasp he makes when she slowly, ever so slowly swallows him down as far as she can go is so beautiful that it makes her want to hear it in one of his songs over and over again. As she starts bobbing her head she savors the smooth, hot skin and the unmistakably human taste on her tongue. The chemistry between them is real, because she likes the somehow homey and comfortable taste - she remembers encounters where that was not the case.

 

As far as it‘s possible, she smiles around his girth, because this cutie tenderly tugs an unruly, loose strand of hair back behind her ear. But she is reminded that Meco is not only cute when his hands begin to trace her body, searching for the places where she actually can‘t wait to feel them.

 

She lifts her hips as she is kneeling next to Dongwook and a small muffled _mmmh_ escapes her as he squeezes her butt cheek while his other hand glides between her legs to find that spot moist with anticipation already. The determination in the way one finger finds his home deep inside her has her gasp.

 

She has a hard time focusing on her rhythm and hollowing her cheeks, because Penomeco‘s hands ignite sparks in her lower abdomen as if they belong to a magician. She doesn‘t even get it at first when he tries to lift her mouth off him by gingerly cupping her chin, but then she understands and straightens her back, letting him go.

 

His finger stays lodged inside her core as if that was the place it always belongs while he maneuvers her on her back with him settling between her spread legs. Gazing down towards Meco, the hotness of the panorama steals her breath: she sees the tattoo of the music note on his index finger disappear inside her and reemerge - over and over again as he slides his finger in and out, curling, rubbing her walls and making her whine high-pitched when it is joined by his hot, velvety tongue.   

She is this close to losing it already, what this man does with his fingers and tongue is too sweet, too intense, too good - and she‘s sure he is making her feel that freaking lip ring on purpose again and again, earning a gasp from her every time.

 

Penomeco feels her breath flutter and her walls clench around his fingers - making his dick twitch in anticipation of being allowed to feel that same hot tightness soon. He gets a good look at her: she‘s so pretty how she‘s tossing her head from side to side with tightly shut eyes in pleasure, lean body straining and chest rising and falling heavily.

 

All of her is so pretty that he feels like he‘s getting drunk just from looking at her. He retracts his fingers and runs his hands all over her naked body reverently, mumbling:

 

“So pretty. Beautiful... Eojileobhigo sip-eo chimdaee ne mom“

 

A smile spreads across her face at the praise and she locks eyes with this desirable man.

 

“What‘s that?“

 

“Hmmm...“ he is thinking.

 

He starts to kiss his way slowly up from her hipbone all the way to her neck and speaks one word at a time in between kisses:

 

“It... means... I... want... to... make... a... mess... on... your... bed... and... on... your... body.“

 

“Oh. Fuck. You have no idea how hot that is.”

 

She catches him in a thirsty kiss before reluctantly leaving the bed to rummage through her beauty case in the bathroom for a condom. It does not help that Penomeco follows her and is now standing behind her, cupping her breasts while tracing the outline of her neck with his lips.

 

As she hands him the wrapper those lips stretch into a smirk - she finds out why when Dongwook surprisingly has no intention returning to the bed, but rolls the condom on right there before he spins her around until she sees his reflection in the mirror nod towards the mirror.

 

“Watch.”

 

His voice is velvet and makes a tingly shiver of anticipation run down her spine. She spreads her legs and bends her back like a tabletop, grabbing the sink in front of the mirror for support. She watches the concentration on his face and how his tongue flicks out as he positions himself - then she has to close her eyes to only feel: she feels his tip against her folds and the pressure increase until it breaches her. Dongwook pushes all the way in with one smooth motion, because the slide is easy with how wet she is.

 

They moan in unison, because this is fucking perfection. His moan is nasal and raspy, because her tight, moist heat engulfs him so mindwreckingly. Her moan is sweet and high, because his thickness fills her so deep it makes her stomach do a flip. But it’s not really the time to linger on this exquisite moment of oneness: they are both greedy for more, hungry for intensity and too desperate for the thrill.

 

After relishing this short moment, he places both hands firmly on her hips and pulls out halfway just to tighten his grip and slide back in to the hilt. She feels every centimeter of his hardness reaching so deep and opens her legs a little wider to allow him in even deeper as he starts moving. Then she feels his gaze on her naked body and opens her eyes. Their eyes meet in the mirror and to watch him bite his lip in pleasure makes her automatically do the same, because he looks so smolderingly hot.

 

Their impatience has them set a fast pace in no time because she spurs him on to go faster when she pushes her ass back to meet his groin with every thrust while he pulls her hips back until the sound of skin on skin echoes off the tiled walls of the tiny bathroom. Her head feels like disappearing in the clouds from how gratifying their fast, hard rhythm feels while his deep brown eyes keep penetrating hers in the mirror. It’s fucking absolute perfection (and she’s not afraid to sound repetitive, because absolute, all encompassing perfection is all she can think of).

 

A broken whine escapes her parted lips, because it’s too intense and perfect to process - all her synapses go into sudden overdrive and she is completely overwhelmed by a red-hot, fizzling orgasm rippling through her body without warning, forcing her to hold on to the sink for dear life while Dongwook doesn’t miss a single beat and keeps pounding into her relentlessly.

 

Something between a whimper and a gasp drips from her mouth as her knees wobble she almost doubles over from the magnitude of the sensation of all her nerve ends dancing. Meco feels her walls pulsing around him and stills his movements to hold her tight, because he’s afraid she might fall to the floor like a boneless ragdoll otherwise. He has to admit he’s a bit proud for being the one responsible for turning her into such a mess. And just once is not enough, he decides as he carefully pulls out and turns her to catch her in his arms and a fiery kiss.

 

Her head still swims and her knees are jelly when they make their way back to the bed, but there’s nothing she wants more than this gorgeous man with the silvery hair falling into his eyes as he crawls to sit on his haunches between her legs. Penomeco hovers over her and devours her mouth once again, stealing the small bit of breath she was able to gather and drinks the gasp she makes when he pushes his cock back into her.

 

It’s sweeter than sweet how complete his hardness fills her and how deep it reaches at this new angle. And it’s absolutely rewarding that now she can run her hands over his smooth skin and sink her fingers into the soft flesh of his ass. Their faces are so close they are almost touching and he loves seeing how her lovely eyes narrow when he thrusts particularly hard, how her luscious lips hungrily search for his again and again or just stay seductively parted while their breaths mingle.

 

But then the urge for more delight makes him sit back and grab her hips to pull her in to meet his thrusts that become harder and faster until his balls slap against her backside heavily each time he rams into her. Encouraged by her moans getting louder and more desperate, Meco ups his pace even more and watches how she slowly comes undone.

 

Her mouth looks lonely, so he offers her two fingers, which she gladly licks and sucks. When she lets go of him, he starts rubbing tiny circles on her clit with his wet finger, having her keen from pleasure and draw him in closer wrapping her legs around his hips tighter. He can tell she’s close, so he gives his all until he senses her buck and shudder under him, tensing around his dick and digging her nails into the mattress as she tosses her head back in a silent scream - it’s as beautiful as intense and almost pushes him over the edge as well.

 

Dongwook snaps his hips forward a few more times before he feels the massive, meter-high wave of pleasure is about to break - then he pulls out, quickly tosses aside the condom and pumps his cock a few more times before his release crashes down over him and he spills his hot, white mess all over her stomach and breasts.

 

The air feels dense and the only sound is their heavy breathing. She drinks in how captivating he looks with heavy dick hand, chest rising and falling, lower lip pushed down, eyes narrow and gleaming and sweaty strands hanging into his eyes. But then his face brightens and he shoots her a heartwarming, blissed out smile and he lets out a small, happy sigh. This duality of being hot, yet cute is going to be the end of her.

 

“You’re incredible, you know that?”

 

“Hm? No, _you_ are incredible… baby.”

 

The words roll off his tongue somewhat experimentally, but make her chuckle happily while he gingerly tries his best to clean her up with some tissues. But it gets even better when Meco huddles close and hugs her from behind, humming contented as he nuzzles into the back of her neck. The feeling of warm skin against skin and the soft vibrations from his chest when he pulls her closer and practically purrs is pure bliss.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She hears him whisper against her neck and can’t help to let out a tiny squeal at the cuteness as she turns around and peppers his laughing face with tiny kisses.

 

“No, thank YOU! You’re too cute.”

 

They giggle as they intertwine their limbs and keep kissing. Maybe it’s not her brightest moment, but with the sunlight already creeping up outside the window blinds and having been fucked stupid, she doesn’t feel the need to be an intellectual right now. Being silly and cuddle is all she wants and feels comfortable doing so with this gorgeous, cute and lovable man.

 

His face is so adorable and squishy as he smiles at her from such a close distance that he looks at her cross eyed. This relaxed, blissed out look suits him really well. She smoothes a strand of hair out of his forehead and he looks like a pleased cat as he leans into the touch. Sleep comes easy once they snuggle up and Meco wraps and arm around her and kisses her neck softly.

 

So comfortable. So homey. So dream perfect. She lingers between sleep and awakeness in a peaceful, blissful limbo, being aware of the welcome presence of Penomeco’s body, the heat and aroma of his warm and sleepy skin blanketing her cozily. Her lips stretch into a lazy smile as she relishes the moment and remembers last night’s events while she nestles closer and feels his arms around her tighten.

 

But she also feels how he presses his hips against her ass and notes the outline of his erection against her flesh. Not sure if she’s willing to say goodbye to sleep, she lets him turn her upper body until Dongwook can kiss her. She hums contented, because being kissed awake by him is every bit as marvelous as it should be: it’s warm and snug and lovely - but it’s also utterly sexy.

 

“Good morning.”

 

She likes everything about hearing this: his voice is smoother and more delicious than honey butter and she definitely could get used to the look of adoration in his pretty eyes and hear these words from him many more times. Plus, she wouldn’t mind at all being woken like this: his lips return to hers while his hands start roaming her body and he presses his hips against her behind again, this time with more intent.

 

A pleased smile blooms on her face as she reaches back and tenderly strokes the soft short hair in the back of his neck. She feels a spark of desire flare up in her stomach, but her body and limbs are still too heavy from sleep to actively move according to her will. Lucky for her, Penomeco seems already more awake and determined to seek an encore of the pleasure of last night as he slowly caresses her pliant body, so she just sighs in contentment and enjoys the low, crackling hum from him in response.

 

A warm buzz extends under her skin when she lets him turn her to her side to spoon her and he pushes into her core slowly. The feeling of utter completeness and close intimacy expands in her chest and culminates in a blissful soft moan. They simply stay tangled up in each other, savoring the closeness and snugness, exchanging lazy kisses and appreciating the other’s soft skin with gentle fingers.

 

When Dongwook starts to move, all the desperate urgency and thrill-seeking edge from the night before have vanished in favor of slowness, indulgence and sensuality. How he buries himself in her feels too good for words, it just makes her want to melt until she is completely dissolved in the pure, golden sensation of bliss.

 

The sweet pleasure gathers as coiling ball of warmth in her lower abdomen and bursts radiating absolute felicity through her whole body when she cums with fluttering breath. Lost in her own syrupy, dense pleasure, she absently feels Meco grip her hips tighter and pull them back to meet his movement until he stills and presses into her as deep as possible. His groan is muffled where he lodged his mouth against her shoulder when his high hits him.

 

For a small eternity, they stay so close as if they wanted to merge their bodies into one tangled, sated, happy lump, not willing to wake from intimate paradise the two of them created in this bed. Eventually, the slipping condom forces them to untangle with a pout, but it takes another small eternity until they feel prepared to leave the comfort of the warm bed to get in the shower - much needed really, because if his goal was to make a mess of the bed and her body, he definitely succeeded, she thinks with a snicker.

 

Later Dongwook rests his head on her naked chest, still heated and moist from the shower, as he checks his phone - he sends a quick plea to his sister to go over to his place to walk Yeontan-ie, because he has no intention of leaving this gorgeous girl yet. And he replies with a vague answer, but a happy smiley to Jiho’s flood of nosey messages about last night. She also flicks through her phone distractedly - her focus is more on carding her fingers through his wet hair and relishing the quiet afterglow of passion.

 

Penomeco rubs his head against her chest like a cat and cups her breast while not letting go of his mobile.

 

“What are you doing there?” She asks curiously.

 

He chuckles as he shows her his phone screen: a picture of his left hand cupping her breast, tattoos on full display and in the background a hint of the corner of his mouth with the lip ring. It’s a surprisingly aesthetic, actually really hot snapshot. She’s intrigued, but then her brain kicks in: no nude photos on strangers’ phones. Period.

 

“Sexy. But delete it, please.”   

 

“Delete? Why? It’s good, no?”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty hot…” she takes the phone from his hands and looks at the photo for a long time.

 

“I want to remember you. Just for me. And nobody can know it’s you, but it’s clear that’s me because of the tattoos. So don’t worry, let me have it, please?”

 

“You mean you have more to lose than me?” she asks amused.

 

Her fingers move to the screen and she taps it.

 

“Noooo, please.” he whines cutely and reaches for his phone, but she doesn’t let go.

 

“Wait. I’m not deleting it, I’m sending it to myself. This way you have my number.”

 

The reason why she changed her mind might be that she is still be a little light headed from last night. It might be that the photo is seriously hot and she also wants something to remember him by. It might be that he is cute and caring so she’s not afraid he will do anything funny with it. The adorable way he beams a full smile at her makes her heart melt.

 

“OK. Then give me your phone, I also want you to have something.”

 

She unlocks her phone and hands it to Dongwook - it’s the ultimate proof of trust, because her phone is her life, but she reasons why not: she plunged too deep into this already so she could as well wait and see where her encounter with this amazing man leads.

 

Meco fumbles with both phones and she loves seeing how he makes that typical, endearing concentrated face with down-stretched lower lip once more.

 

“Here.” he says with a satisfied little smile.

 

A song starts to play. A slow, reduced hip hop beat with an old-school feel, a smooth vocal sample and a clear, light piano chord. Then the rap starts and she recognizes the beautiful, slightly nasal voice immediately.

 

“It’s you.” she beams at him.

 

“Yeah, my new song. It will come out next week.”

 

She listens to the song unfold and feels a warm tingle in her stomach when he sings _[Good Morning](https://youtu.be/GVVERzQSYwA)_ , because it sounds so much like when he woke her up this morning.

 

“It’s beautiful, I love it.”

 

“Really?”

 

The way he looks at her with shy pride is too cute, so she nods happily and enthusiastically.

 

“I’ll put some more on your phone, I’ll make a playlist for you.”

 

She shuffles so she can kiss him and whisper _thank you_ against his lips, then she just snuggles closer to his still naked body and closes her eyes to listen.

 

“Ah, you have so many Alexander and Alex in your phone! Which one is your ex? I want to send him the photo.”

 

She incorporates herself quickly and looks at Penomeco with wide eyes.

 

“What? What the hell? No!”

 

There’s a mischievous gleam in Meco’s eyes for a second before he erupts in laughter.

 

“Sorry, just kidding, baby.”

 

It takes her a second to process, but then she gets it was just a joke and joins the laughter. Still snickering, he hands her phone back to her and she looks through his playlist - there’s stuff from him, Millic, Offonoff, Punchnello…

 

She is distracted while he busies himself with his mobile again. His face is serious as he opens one of the notes he uses for jotting down lyrics fragments that come to his mind. There was also a small portion of seriousness earlier even though he made it look like he was just joking: he does want her ex to know she’s his. He quickly types:

 

어지럽히고 싶어 침대에 네 몸 네 폰 네 ex

(I wanna make a mess on your bed, your body, your phone, your ex)

 

 

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

 

 

Penomeco’s eyes flit over the audience in front of him. Nervousness churns in his stomach as he takes in all those faces focused on him as he sings the first bars of _Till I Die_. A solo concert is so much more nerve wracking than just playing around on stage together with Fanxy Child, especially this here in London in front of all those strangers.

 

But then his gaze finds what he’s looking for. _Her_. Her pretty face glows with a smile and her eyes sparkle in adoration, lighting up even more when their eyes lock. Meco shoots her a tiny smile and a almost imperceptible nod. It’s the first time they see each other in almost 2 months, but the reassurance that vibrates off her brushes away all his nervousness, giving him wings to burn the stage tonight.

 

 


End file.
